3 Times Before We Say I Love You
by BhindGreenEyes
Summary: She pushed away the one person that could hurt her the most and fix her at the same time. But when fate steps in, is Jade ready to take that chance. My take on how Beck and Jade met and got together. Rated M for violence.
1. Crashing Down

**Summary: She pushed away the one person that could hurt her the most or fix her at the same time. But when fate steps in, is Jade ready to take that chance. My take on how Beck and Jade met and got together. Rated M for violence. **

**A/N: Hi! This is my first chapter story. It's all Bade! I do things differently I like to complete a whole story before I post anything because I hate when I read a really good story and they never finish it. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R! I would like to get at least 10 review on this chapter. The more reviews I get the quicker I will update! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**3 Times Before We Say I love You**

**Chapter 1-Crashing Down**

She was carefree and a dreamer. She smiled all the time and her laughter was contagious and she loved life but that was the advantages of being 5 years old. Jade West took him by storm the day Beck Oliver met her.

Beck's family moved next door to the West family when he was 5. They instantly became best friends. They did everything together. They would play in the back yard for hours and when he would go to bed at night all he could hear was her laughter. It was soothing. He loved to hear her laugh, lucky for him she laughed all the time.

That all changed 4 years later, Jades life came crashing down.

He never let go of her hand throughout the entire funeral. Jade never said a word the whole time. They were the only ones left in the funeral home. Jade hadn't gone up to see her father. "I can't do this." Jade whispered.

"You have to otherwise you will regret not saying goodbye." He had never seen her so sad. She didn't look like her radiant self. Her medium brown hair looked dull. Her porcelain colored skin looked flat, and her bright blue eyes didn't sparkle.

"Can you take me up there please?" She closed her eyes and he guided her up to the casket. He squeezed her hand and she slowly opened her eyes.

Jade ran out of the funeral home. Beck followed her all the way to the lake. It's a place they like to go to be alone. She threw herself down onto the ground sobbing. He dropped down beside her and just held her for hours, neither one saying anything.

She finally looked up and noticed how dark it was. "Thank you-" And before she could say anything else he kissed her. That was there first kiss.

A few months had passed, they didn't hangout as much as they use to and when they did hangout it was different, she was different.

Beck looked out his bedroom window and saw Mrs. West wasn't home but Jades bedroom light was on. They hadn't talked in two weeks. She didn't answer his calls and was dodging him at school. He decided he was going over there.

He knocked on the front door, no answer. The door was unlocked so he walked in. "Hello, Jade?" He walked up the stairs and knocked on her bedroom door. "Jade?" He could hear she was crying, he slowly opened the door.

She was curled up in the corner with her face in her hands. "Go away!" She yelled never looking up at him. Beck ran over and sat down in front of her. After a few minutes she looked up at him. Her eyes were red and watery. She looked drained. "I can't take it anymore. I miss him. Mom can't help she's drunk all the time and yelling at me for everything. She's never been like this. At night it's worse. She cries and screams at dad for leaving her. It's not his fault he died! I just need to escape but when she starts going on a drunken rampage it's like I can't breathe and it seems like forever until I can again and it hurts."

Beck grabbed her hands. She's broken, she's not the same girl she was a year ago. But he promises then and there to himself that he will make her happy again. "Whenever you get that feeling again, close your eyes, cover your ears, count to ten and think of something that makes you happy."

Jade stared into his big brown eyes. He was perfect to her, the way his long thick black hair was a little too long and shaggy. His olive skin that looked so much darker then her pale skin, but the thing she loved the most about him was his smile. It had always made her stomach flutter when he would smile at her.

Beck cupped her face into his hands and wiped her tears away. He pulled her close and kissed her. That was the second time they kissed.

Later that night Jade's mom came home and was drunk out of her mind. Jade could hear her knocking things over and stumbling into everything. Jade walked into the living room and froze at the doorway. She'd never seen her mom that drunk. "Mom you ok?" There was fear in her voice.

She looked over to her frightened 10 year old daughter. "What's it matter to you Jadey?" Jades eyes widened, her dad was the last and only person that called her that, it was his special nick name for her. "He's gone and there's nothing I can do about it, just remember Jadey everyone that you ever love and care about will leave you, don't get close to anyone. I can't move on and be happy ever again and it's your fault Jadey because every time look at you all I see is him."

Jade ran straight to her room and crawled under her covers. That feeling was coming back again and she couldn't breathe. She curled up into a ball, closed her eyes, covered her ears and counted to ten and thought about what makes her happy. Beck! It worked, she could breathe again. She fell asleep that night thinking of Beck.

She woke up in the middle of the night. The house was quiet. Her mom had finally passed out. Jade laid in bed staring into the darkness. She couldn't shake away her mom's words 'Everyone that you ever love and care about will leave you.' She was right, it was true. There were only 3 people she really loved, her dad, he left her, her mom, she basically left her, and Beck. She couldn't handle if Beck ever left her, but it was going to happen. She had to leave him before he left her. She vowed she would never talk to him again.

A month later Jade and her mom moved to the other end of town.


	2. Do You Believe In Fate?

**Summary: She pushed away the one person that could hurt her the most and fix her at the same time. But when fate steps in, is Jade ready to take that chance. My take on how Beck and Jade met and got together. Rated M for violence.**

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. Only 1 more chapter left. I didn't get any reviews but I got people following the story so maybe another chapter will get you to review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**Chapter 2-Do you believe in fate?**

As the years passed Jade grew distant from everyone. She had no friends, nothing. It was a lonely life but it's what she had to do to protect herself.

Now she was 14 years old about to start high school. She needed a change, a new high school. Beck use to talk about a high school called Hollywood Arts. It was a performing arts school. She was artistically inclined, she could sing and dance and she loved acting.

Beck couldn't figure out what had happened, why she had just stopped talking to him. He had made a lot of attempts to talk to her but she wouldn't. He felt empty without her in his life but what could he do about it.

He had always dreamed of going to Hollywood Arts High School but wouldn't do it, he wouldn't leave Jade. But that was so long ago. Nothing was stopping him now.

Jade walked through the front doors of HA. "How refreshing." She said as she took in the school. She found her locker and put some books in it and headed to her first class, improv.

She sat in the far back of the classroom, not paying attention to anyone else. There was noise coming from the ceiling, the whole class looked up. A man fell out of it. "Ow, hi class I'm your teacher, Sikowitz!"

Ok he is absolutely crazy Jade thought with a confused look on her face. "Ok class we are going to start with introduction. Name and interest, weird kid with the puppet, go!"

Beck wasn't paying much attention to any of the student introducing themselves until he heard her name. "The name is Jade West, I like acting, singing, and dancing." He looked at her, jaw dropped he couldn't believe she was here.

He was too busy staring at her to realize it was his turn. "Hey there Elvis in the front row it's your turn." Sikowitz said taking another drink from his coconut. "Um, my name is Beck Oliver and I'm an actor." Jade's head snapped up to look at him. She was completely shocked. What the hell was he doing here? This was not her plan. He was the biggest reason she wanted to go to another school.

As soon as the bell rang, Jade grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening! I just need to make it to my next class, only a few more steps,"

"Jade West."

"Damn so close." She stopped and turned around slowly.

"You're here!" Beck said with a smile.

"Yeah I know that."

"I just wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Yeah same here."

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. "Um, Jade I have a question…why did you stop talking to me?" She held her breathe, afraid he would ask her that. "I didn't want to talk to you anymore." She turned around and started walking away.

Beck couldn't believe it, she was here. It had to mean something. "Do you believe in fate, Jade?"

She stopped for a second but didn't turn around. "No." And with that she continued walking away from him. Beck knew this was fate. What else would it be? He was going to be with Jade. He was going to put all the broken pieces of her life back together.

A few weeks had passed and Beck tied to talk to Jade a few times a day. Jade made friends with a bubbly little red head named Cat Valentine. Cat is a little out there, always in her own little world. Even though Jade doesn't usually hangout with people like her, there is just something about Cat that Jade likes.

Unfortunately for Jade, Cat was friends with the weird kid with the puppet, his name is Robbie and Andre, he is the one with awesome dreads and they were friends with Beck. So all five of them would sit at lunch and hang out together. Jade tries to keep minimal contact with Beck, but he makes that hard.

A few weeks had passed and though she doesn't want to, she talks to Beck here and there. No matter how hard she tries to stay away from him she just can't. She still cares about him but she doesn't trust him not to leave her.

Jade got home on a Friday afternoon to an empty house. An empty house wasn't unusual. Her mom was hardly home and when she was she was too busy with her friends to worry about Jade.

After a few hours, Jade heard her mom come home but she wasn't alone. There was a full out party going on down stairs. She hated when her mom would have parties. That always meant there were drugs and alcohol involved. She didn't like the guys she brought home because they were all sketchy and some tried stuff on her. So she always made sure to lock her bedroom door.

Her phone started going off, she had a text message from Beck.

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

We should hang out tonight.

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

Is the rest of the gang going to be with us?

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

No just me and you. I figured we could catch up.

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

I think I'll pass.

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

Come on I want to show you my new place.

**To Beck **

**From Jade**

New place?

**To Jade **

**From Beck**

Yeah. I moved into an RV in my parent's driveway lol. It's not much but it's all mine.

**To Beck **

**From Jade**

Lol that's cool

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

So what do you say, you want to come over?

Jade thought about it for a bit. It would be nice to get out of here for a while. Just as she was about to text him back there was a knock on her door. She ignored it, usually the knocking stops after a while, but this guy was about to knock her door down. Her door flew open and a gross, drugged up, angry guy came into her room and closed her door. Jade was terrified, she backed up as far in to the corner of her room as she could. She didn't know what he wanted but she was pretty sure it wasn't to use the bathroom.


	3. So Natural

**Summary: She pushed away the one person that could hurt her the most or fix her at the same time. But when fate steps in, is Jade ready to take that chance. My take on how Beck and Jade met and got together. Rated M for violence. **

**A/N: Hi! So this is the last chapter in the story. I hope you love it. Please R&R! I have another story coming out hopefully soon. It's a Victorious fanfic. I will be called Battle Royale! **

**Chapter 3-So natural**

He walked up to her with a disgusting smile on his face. He grabbed her and tried to kiss her. She turned her head and tried to punch him in the face. He threw her against the wall. She couldn't catch her breath, everything was getting blurry. She couldn't tell if it was from the impact of the wall or the tears in her eyes. He slapped her across the face as hard as he could causing her to fall to the ground. He got on top of her and ripped half her shirt. She tried to fight him off but he was much stronger than her, and the more she fought him the more he would hit her. She knew what he was going to do to her. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes, covered her ears and thought about something that makes her happy. Again she thought about Beck.

When the disgusting guy was finished with her he left. Jade put her pants back on and curled up into a ball and cried even more than she already was. She heard her phone go off. She slowly made her way to her phone.

**To Jade **

**From Beck**

If you're not comfortable coming over I understand.

Jade wasn't comfortable with where she was. She put her phone in her pocket and ran out of the house. She didn't even realize it was pouring rain outside until she stopped at the bottom of his driveway.She stood there for a bit debating whether she should see him now or not.

After about a minute she realized that she didn't have anywhere to go and she just knew he would make her feel safe. She slowly made her way up to the door of the RV. She knocked lightly hoping he was asleep and wouldn't hear it but praying he heard all three knocks loud and clear. After a few seconds he opened the door. "Oh my god Jade what the hell happened? Get inside." She walked inside and just stood there. She didn't know where she should sit or what she should do. Beck went to grab her arm to guide her to his bed to sit down but as soon as he touched her she jumped. He couldn't help but notice the terrified look she had in her eyes. Something had happened to her, something terrible. "Come over and just sit on the bed ok, I won't touch you."

She walked over and sat down. She was shaking so badly, he didn't know if it was because she was cold or if it was from what had happen to her. He went and got a towel out of his bathroom and sat back down next to her. "Can I touch you? I just want to dry you off a bit." She nodded her head ever so slightly. He grabbed her arms and moved them away from her body so he could dry them. He noticed that her shirt was ripped. He decided not to question it. He moved her hair away from her face so she could dry it, but as soon as he moved her hair he froze. Her cheek was really red and her lip was busted open. "Jade what happen to you?" He whispered to her.

She started crying but wouldn't answer him. He got down on his knees in front of her. "Please Jade tell me what happen. You can trust me, you've always been able to trust me."

"My mom's friend, he came into my room and hit me a few time and…" She stopped talking. She was ashamed at what had happened. "He hit you and what Jade?"

"He…..I can't say it."

"It's ok."

She fell into his arms and cried for a while. He held on to her tight, not letting go until she was ready. After about five minutes of silence she sat up "While that guy was doing what he was doing to me, there was only one thing that got me through it."

"What was that?"

"Closing my eye, covering my ears, counting to ten, and thinking of something that makes me happy.

"You remembered that?" A small smile grew on his face.

"Remembered, hell I do that at least once a week just to get through stuff."

"So what did you think about tonight that made you happy?"

She wasn't sure if she should let him in but something inside told her she should. "The same thing I always think of…you." Beck's eyes widened, he couldn't believe this. There were so many unanswered questions. "I don't understand if I always made you happy why did you stop talking to me?"

"My mom said everyone that I ever loved or cared about would leave me, she was right dad left me, mom might as well of left me. I wouldn't have been able to handle it if you left me, so I left you first."

He was shocked, how could a mom say something like that to her own kid. "I wouldn't have ever left you and I'm not going to ever leave you. Jade since we were five I've…I've" He grabbed Jades face and pulled her into a kiss. He wasn't even sure if she liked him but he has been in love with her for nine years and he just couldn't hold back any longer.

She found herself kissing him back and liking it. It felt so natural like their lips fit perfectly together. And that's when it hit her, pushing him away all this time was hurting her more than taking a chance with him. She had been pushing him away for the past four years and that was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

Once their lips released, he stared into her bright blue eyes. They were sparkling he hadn't seen that in a long time. "I love you Jade, I always have."

"I've always loved you too."

And that was the third time they kissed.


End file.
